


Le vent te portera

by LindexFV



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry for this, Sophie is dead, dream ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: Louis is surprised when he sees her.He is more when Sophie shows him the whole surprise she prepared for him for Valentine's Day.It's so beautiful...Is it real ?
Relationships: Louis/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Le vent te portera

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it has been close to a year since I posted anything on this site.
> 
> You know what I missed posting here ?
> 
> ANGSTY STUFF !
> 
> YAHOO !!

**Le vent nous portera**

_Ce parfum de nos années mortes_

_Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte_

_Infinité de destins_

_On en pose un, qu'est-ce qu'on en retient?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Louis was playing piano in the music room. He didn’t think about anything, just letting his fingers sweetly cross the keys, producing a melody he lets his head produce and fly into the air. He doesn’t think about the day that was passing, and nobody seemed to pass by…

« How is my favorite jokester doing? »

Except for one voice, sweet, warm, with a little Irish accent, so exotic but yet so familiar and comfy… Louis stopped playing and smiled as he turned to look at the girl that maybe fell from the sky to descend upon the earth and meet his mortal soul, that gifted to his eyes her grace and kindness, Sophie Marie Evergreen.

« I'm doing fine, how about you, angel? » Louis asked as he let himself admire his girlfriend's red maple blush, appearing on her soft cheeks.

« I'm fine too, Lou... » She walked to him and gave a peck on his cheek, which he didn't expect as his eyes widen like a deer 'caught in headlights', and his cheeks darken in a warm blush.

« W-Well, that was...Wow ! » Louis chuckled to try and pass his awkwardness.

Sophie giggled back, looking at him with her 'moon eyes', as she called them.

« Come on, Lou...It’s like, more than one year we are...official, I suppose? » She tilted her head adorably, asking for a confirmation of her favorite dork.

Louis stayed mute for a few seconds instead, his eyes widen, and his throat quickly tightening. Sophie felt something was wrong--

« Uhm Hum! Y-Yeah...I mean, sorry...It's just, I'm honestly surprised so much time has passed since we first kissed here... » Louis suddenly shook his head and coughed a bit, cocking his head away shyly, speaking with his warm voice, filled with nostalgia…

« Lou…? Is something bothering you? » Sophie looked at her boyfriend, intense but kind gaze upon his tense position on the stool. They had that connection, positive feelings were shared so easily, like a 'soulmate' thread connecting them...But that also included bad feelings.

« O-Oh! Yeah! Nothing to worry about, Soph... » He turned to look at her, with a reassuring look, looking at her with sincere, open eyes « Sorry...I just feel tense these days...You shouldn't worry about that. »

Sophie sadly knew that tone, when Louis was being self-depreciative. Either it was on his competence on piano (Sometimes she wished she could pray and make Mitch pay in a  _ pacific _ way for his tag on the piano) about his competence on survival (damn-- shoot, she’s NOT supposed to ‘damniate' anyone) or even more basic on his feelings. She gently put her hand on his.

« Lou, what are you worried about? Is it the day? »

Lou blinked multiple times, looking lost like Sophie just pronounced the old Irish tongue she learned from her parents.

« What...What day? » He raised an eyebrow, though worry pierced through his trembling voice.

« Hey, don’t worry, you didn’t forget to take care of the wall or somethin’... » Sophie put her other hand on his, before using it to pick the calendar.

« It’s just...It’s Valentine’s Day. »

Louis' eyes looked at the calendar, with February, 14th circled in the calendar.

« Oh. » Was the only sound he produced, as his cheeks darkened A LOT, out of embarrassment.

« You forgot it? » Sophie wasn't angry, but as Louis tilted his head down, looking at his feet, she knew she needed to make things clear.

« Lou, I'm not angry at you for forgetting it... » She put the calendar back « To be honest I just remembered it as I checked the calendar as usual...We need it for the seasons' cycle. »

« You want to be part of the hunt? » Louis raised an eyebrow, knowing how much killing walkers was hard for the girl, so cute living animals just bouncing around?

« Why not? The more persons to help Marlon, Aasim, and such, the better. I want to help, Lou. And I’m ready to learn how to properly use the traps and such... » Sophie said with a deep tone, she was serious about this.

« Maybe you could teach me? » Sophie knew how much traps were THE thing Louis loved about hunting because else he wasn't the best at archery, or catching prey.

But again, he reacted...not normally, his breath going fast, his eyes widen, too fast, his throat tightening hardly, too hardly--

Sophie embraced him, hugging him with her arms, her head on his chest, as she made circles with her hands on his back to calm him.

« Hey, calm down...It's okay... » she whispered, like a gentle wind.

She looked up at him again, and he seemed...So lost. Sophie didn’t know why, and it pained her.

« What's the problem, Lou? » She gently asked.

…

Louis shook his head and seemed to retrieve his spirits « Nothing, sorry, I just...I don't want to talk about, uh... traps, not now... »

Sophie nodded « Okay, we’ll talk about this later... »

Louis nodded back, as he appreciated Sophie not wanting to swim too deep into it. It wasn’t a good time for that.

« So...I suppose you understood I didn't prepare anything for this Valentine's Day... » Louis said, though he hesitantly flipped the pages of his music sheets, and Soph could have sworn she saw some pages named with her name, but instead, she turned to him, blushing slightly, like the soft ginger of her hair, as she thought about…

« You don't have to be sorry, Louis. If I remember well, the first Valentine's Day we had together, you gave me the best gift I could ever hope for... » She said as she took in her hand the piano key necklace Louis made for her. The piano key was carved in wood, and the white paint was getting a bit worn, but Soph still smiled as she looked at this piece Louis did entirely by himself.

« So, I thought, for this year, I'd have to surpass my norms to make this day even better... » Sophie said as she looked back at Louis.

« What's your plan, angel? » Louis finally smiled back, seeming curious about what she prepared.

Sophie left the stool and brought Louis with her « Close your eyes and follow my steps,  _ Monsieur Troy »  _ She jokingly took a deep, monotonous voice as she used his last name like he was a noble, even if those things didn't matter anymore.

Louis played the game, and closed his eyes, as she walked to her destination, holding his hand to navigate in the old school.

« This is not to Ericson’s office. » Louis remarked.

« Good sense of navigation, Mr. Louis. » Sophie smirked, « I don’t think you ever went to this place. »

« Um...Sorry, Ms. Evergreen, » Louis smirked even with his voice « But if there’s someone who traveled a lot around the school to discover ‘secret tunnels’ and other rooms, it’s me, Louis Alexandre Troy, and my fellow man Marlon Steind. »

« Smartass. » Sophie teased him, though with no venom in her voice, always this spicy sarcasm she shared with her sister Minerva.

Louis didn’t have time to think something to retort when Sophie suddenly stopped, and let go of his hand.

« You can open your eyes ! »

Louis did and gasped as he observed the scene in front of him.

They were in the attic. Or at least a part under the roof? He didn't know, he and Marlon always thought there was nothing of interest in there, everything was stocked elsewhere.

The piece had an old, worn but still in one piece round table, with some red tissue serving as a tablecloth. There were two seats around it, the table had some clean bowls on it, with some stew Louis didn't recognize, which was weird considering how much Omar was complaining about how limited his possibilities of cooking were.

But the best thing was that the roof a quite big hole, but the light of the sun entering it was such...Like a movie, the shining lights entering the piece at a certain angle, like it was a scene from a romantic movie.

« How...How did you-- »

« I had to ask 'Sim and Omar for this... » Sophie blushed and scratched her neck as she walked to the table. « What do you think? » She asked as she turned to him.

« It’s... » Louis was lost for words, his cheeks darkening a lot out of shyness.

Sophie lost her smile, her eyes suddenly full of worry « What? »

« It's even better than I could imagine! » Louis smiled and dashed to hug her, almost making her fall!

Sophie stumbled a bit, before hugging back «  _ Pas de souci, mon chéri...  _ »

Louis’ eyes widen so big so fast she couldn’t help but laugh at it.

Louis looked at her « Did you-- »

« --Learn french just for you?  _ Oui, je l’ai fait... _ » Sophie smiled warmly at her boyfriend, her smile warm as the sun « It was hard finding french lessons without you noticing, but I think I nailed it... »

Louis smirked back « Nah, it will never be on my level of French, tu vois, j'ai passé 2 ans avec un professeur particulier, et ça s'entend ! » He joked, though he said his french quote in such a fluent way, Sophie gasped lightly, impressed.

The two lovers sat on their seats and went to pick their bowls of stew.

« Après vous, ma chère... » Louis smiled warmly at Sophie.

«  _ Vous êtes bien aimable... _ » Sophie dramatically put her hand on her chest in a ‘mannered’ way as she bowed her head.

They went and started to eat their stew, with clean utensils. Louis couldn’t believe his senses, this stew was peculiar...In a weird way. It wasn’t bad (Omar never did bad stew to begin with--) on the contrary it was marvelous, but the taste was...Unclear, it was so sweet it was like a dream.

And it fueled Louis's worry. He still had this weird feeling that was nitpicking him since the beginning, but he couldn't name it or explain why it was there.

« Lou ? »

Louis lifted his head, Sophie looking at him, her blue-sky eyes piercing with the same attention worry.

« Yeah, sorry angel, I was just lost in thought... » Louis scratched his neck.

« Do you...mind sharing them? » Sophie asked, with her soft voice, not being mocking or pushing for more like others would.

« Don't worry angel, it's nothing! » Louis shook his head and continued to eat his stew.

« Okay... » Sophie sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing he knew, Louis was laying on the floor of the piece, Sophie laying at his side, looking at him with her sky-blue eyes, open and shiny like the first day he had the benediction of discovering them, shiny with the slightly orange tough of the soon sleepy sun.

« I love you, Soph... » He went to give her a peck on her cheek.

Sophie blushed as gingerly as her hair, and she cupped his face with her hands,

«  _Je t’aime aussi, Louis..._ » and she kissed him on the lips passionately, both feeling their heart flying out of freedom, the butterflies feeling so good in their chest they both dreamed it would last forever…

Dreamed, that was the harsh word.

Louis parted from Sophie, as the kiss ended.

« Louis? What's wrong ? » Sophie looked at her boyfriend, her voice starting to sound shaky again.

_It doesn’t matter, her worry,_ _**and you know why.** _

Louis shook his head and looked away from her. His heart ached, again, the same old scar he didn’t want to think about, not again--

« Louis ?... »

…

Louis' silence was loud, unbearable. The room was cold, too cold, the wind getting in from the hole, Sophie looked at him, her eyes large, shiny, focused on him as she went to put her hand on his shoulder.

« Lou, please, what's wrong-- » she pleaded but

Louis put her hand away.

« You're not real... » He felt his throat tighten like something was strangling him.

Sophie gasped silently, and her eyes started to water…

« ....What? »

« ...You're dead, and my brain just...Mirrors you now...I guess I'm losing it, right? »

He chuckled with no warmth, starting to sob too.

Aching heart, throat tight, too tight, stop this bullshit, please--

« W-Wha...What do you mean? » Sophie was starting to crying, full tears, so real yet he knew the truth, as cold as the air had become.

« You’re dead. Walkers got you, and don’t think I’m paranoid. We never got to celebrate our first anniversary as a couple. You left for hunting that day, a-and--

Louis felt his shell crack more and more, his body trembling, shaking out of control as he tried to cry out his pain « You never came back. »

Sophie gasped. Then she shook her head « No... », starting to cry too.

« I’m so sorry angel, I should have come with you, I always knew it, »

_**dumbasscowardstupidstupidlazyassstupidcuntshittyassstupidstupid** _

« ButInevergotinterestedinhuntingbutnowIregret ! » Louis started to spit out the words so fast, praying this punishment of a dream would end soon--

He felt someone strongly taking his arms, and he felt Sophie in front of him.

« Louis. Don’t. » She said with a shaky, tight throat voice, harsh, and hurt.

Louis shakily lifted his head to look at her face.

Her eyes were bloodshot, red from crying so much, open and full at him like she was going to lose him forever

« Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. Did you hear me ? »

Louis was silent.

« I know you have a hard time considering yourself worthy, or not being the culprit of something, but it's not the truth, Louis. You... » Sophie sobbed « You are worth it, and I don't regret anything. »

« ...You don't? »

« Lou, you couldn’t have done anything to save me... » She inclined her head down « It’s all my fault, I should have been m-more careful... »

Louis went to put his hand gently on her arm « Soph-- »

«  **I SHOULDN’T HAVE ABANDONED YOU !!** » Sophie violently rejected it, turning around and hiding in her arms, sobbing all the pain she couldn't contain anymore.

« ...I ruined everything...I..I-I’m so sorry, Lou... » She sobbed out.

Louis was feeling so bad, heart aching like it was going to explode--

« Soph... » He wished he could say something, anything to repair her. To redeem himself.

**He wished he could fix something for once.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft, but humid pillow Louis hid his head in was the only thing he could hold on to cover his pain. He was awake, but it was just another thing reminding him of the person missing on the other side of his bed.

His angel left for the sky, and she’d never land down to Earth again.

Nothing but memories to keep his love somewhat alive.

Memories he prayed the wind wouldn’t take away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pendant que la marée monte_

_Et que chacun refait ses comptes_

_J'emmène au creux de mon ombre_

_Des poussières de toi…_

_Le vent les portera_

_Tout disparaîtra_

_Le vent nous portera_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics coming from "Le vent nous portera" by Noir Désir. (Produced by Jean Lamoot, written by Noir Désir)


End file.
